TotalDramaNaruto
|place=16/18 |challenges=1 |votesagainst=4 |days=9 |season2=Shikoku |tribes2= |place2=13/18 |challenges2=3 |votesagainst2=5 |days2=14}} , also known as Gevonte, was a castaway on and , as well as a housemate who competed on . Gevonte's time in Survivor: Shikoku was defined by a lack thereof - due to making too many commitments, Gevonte was unable to connect with his castaways, causing him to be pushed to the outs socially. Recognizing his spot, Gevonte tried to change the direction of the first Takaoka tribal, but failed to impact the minds of his fellow castaways. When his tribe returned to tribal, he was the odd man out and left in 16th place. Gevonte returned to Survivor: Machu Picchu to actually get a chance to play the game. Initially tethering himself to the social pariah of the tribe, Gevonte played his cards incorrect and found himself at the bottom of the tribe dynamic. Despite managing to course correct and find a new set of cards in the swap, his over the top tendencies and lack of allies caused people to doubt their future with him, resulting in him being voted off in a double tribal in 13th place. Survivor: Shikoku Profile *'Name (Age):' Gevonte (22) *'Tribe Designation:' Takaoka *'Current Residence:' Chicago Yikes! *'Personal Claim Of Fame:' I live in Chicago and have been in the same room as Shea Coulee and The Vixen MULTIPLE times :) *'Inspiration in Life:' My more successful friends, I dream of ascertaining the drive and confidence they have of NOT being a total loser~ *'Hobbies:' Watching anime/cartoons Drag Race, being flamboyant, *'Pet Peeves:' Disorganization and LOUD VOICES!!! *'3 Words To Describe You:' Fun, Quirky, Exhausted *'If you could have 3 things on an island what would they be and why?:' Fresh Lemonade, Showtunes, and a fabulous hand fan *'Survivor Contestant you are Most Like:' I'm everyone, yet no one... *'Reason for being on Survivor:' I've ran the basis of all the other ORGs. plus I'm a glutton for punishment :') *'Why do you think will be Sole Survivor:' because I'm smart, lovable, and DESPERATE. Voting History Survivor: Machu Picchu Profile *'Name(Age):' Gevonte (23) *'Tribe Designation:' Viracocha *'Current Residence:' Chicago, IL *'Personal Claim Of Fame:' Winning and/or being a finalist on Canadienne (update pending lmfao) *'Pet Peeves:' Cancel culture, ironic stan culture just, throw the whole internet away! *'Favorite Past Moment:' Omg the BACK-TO-BACK-TO-BACK Idol plays in my season! That was fucking ICONIC! *'Previous Louvre ORG Player You Respect the Most:' Liam for perservering and making it to FTC for like the first time EVER *'Previous Louvre ORG Player You Respect the Least:' Liam for having the AUDACITY to lose at FTC to RHYS of all people!!! Like COME ON! Lmfao *'Why Did You Come Back?:' Because i was a fucking FLOPPPP!!! I put myself in a bit of a disadvantage last time by playing THREE Orgs at the same time. So i literally could not focus with my attention split all thise different ways. But this time I'll be morr determined and focused than ever! Voting History Louvre Big Brother 2 Profile *'Name (Age):' *'Current Residence:' *'Occupation:' *'Three Adjectives to Describe Yourself:' *'Favorite Activities?:' *'Most Difficult Part of Living in the Louvre Big Brother House:' *'Types of people NOT to live with:' *'How Would I Handle "The Unexpected"?:' *'My life's motto is:' *'Anything Else?:' Player History Voting History Trivia Category:Castaways Category:Male Castaways Category:Shikoku Castaways Category:Takaoka Category:16th Place Category:Housemates Category:Male Housemates Category:Louvre Big Brother 2 Housemates Category:14th Place Category:Machu Picchu Castaways Category:Viracocha Category:13th Place